


Um, suprise?

by alljonnor



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: A Lot of Awkwardness, Awkwardness, Jude and Connor being cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljonnor/pseuds/alljonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adams Fosters find out that Jude and Connor are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um, suprise?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my best work but I tried. Sorry for the crappy writing. And just to clear things up, Jude and Connor are 18 and Mari is 20! Jude and Connor just have really childish friends

Jude opened the door to the Adams Fosters house and stepped in Connor behind him. They were laughing and Connor was telling a story with wide movements, making Jude laugh so hard he almost couldn’t breathe. 

”No way, Cam did not do that!”

“He did, I swear!”

Turning to see Connor’s face to see if he was lying, Jude shook his head. “You are telling me that first Cam ate a worm and then he kissed Myranda and Annika because he was playing truth or dare with Cass, Sofia and Madi. He does know that Myra is a lesbian, right? And that it’s not normal to kiss people after you ate a worm?” Connor nodded. “No wonder they kicked his ass, that was dumb even for Cam.”

“What can you say, Sofia and Cassy are a convincing couple.”

They walked to the living room laughing hard and Jude practically fell on the couch on his back, the backpack thrown somewhere next to the couch. He was tired, Jude hadn’t been able to sleep well because Isabella, Mariana’s daughter, had cried the whole night. It was nice for Jude to see his big sister after months of not seeing her and he loved the five months old child to death but three nights of no sleep was starting to be too much. Connor laughed at Jude’ sour face when Connor tried to sit on the couch and moved Jude’s head so it was resting in his lap and he could sit leaning into the back of the couch. As Connor ran his fingers through Jude’s dark hair, Jude talked. “Why didn’t Gaby do anything?”

“It was actually her idea. She wanted to know what would happen if Cam kissed Myra but the worm was all Madi’s idea.”

“Really? Gaby? Didn’t think she had it in herself.”

Connor lowered his head to smile at Jude and leaned closer. So close that their noses practically touched. “Now, have I traumatized you with this horror story or would you be willing to kiss me?”

“Have you eaten worms?”

Connor grinned. “Nope.”

“Go ahead.” And with that Connor leaned rest of the way to place his lips on Jude’s. The smaller boy smiled into the kiss as he snaked his hand at the back of Connor’s head to pull him even closer. Jude was about to place his other hand on Connor’s cheek when they heard someone squeal ‘oh my god!’  
Connor pulled away in a second and Jude sat up so fast that the world spinned for a moment for him. When he could focus his eyes again, he saw Mariana with her baby in her arms in the doorway and the whole Adams Fosters family behind her.

Jude felt his cheeks fire up in embarrassment and he knew without looking that Connor was just as red. It was the awkwardest moment in Jude’s life and as the silence hung heavy between all of them.

“I um, uh… Aren’t you guys supposed to be visiting Zac’s mom?”

“It got cancelled. Wanna explain?” Stef looked between the two boys sitting on the couch.

Jude blushed and moved his legs so that they touched the ground. Looking down at his feet, Jude took Connor’s hand and Connor squeezed it reassuringly. They had talked about this, defined what they were but they hadn’t planned to tell everyone like this. 

“We know exactly what this is! I’m so happy for you guys, here keep Isa for a second Brandon,” the second Isabella was safely in Brandon’s arms, Mariana ran across the room and hugged them, “I knew it, I knew there was more than friendship between you guys. Mom so owes me twenty bucks.”

“You bet about us getting together?!”


End file.
